


Don't Let Me Go

by Ty_R_Bluent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Comatose Dean, F/M, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_R_Bluent/pseuds/Ty_R_Bluent
Summary: It's been four years since they broke up, and yet Dean still comes over to see Ben. With a few struggles with his bar, he still stands well on his feet when it comes to paying bills. So Lisa lets Dean take her son out like a father would his son, Ben called him as much. Dean is silently still hoping to get back to Lisa, for the one day she notices he still cares. But one morning causes many things to crash down for everyone. For Ben and Lisa, Sam -Dean's younger sister-, Bobby and ellen, and Dean himself. When they find out its one of Sam and Lisa's worst nightmares. Patience and relationships will be tested. Along with Lisa's faith in a seemingly broken man. There was truth that every storm has it's end. Just like not everyone lets go.But is everything as real as Dean thinks it is? Even after he wakes up?





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dean Winchester (almost) completely AU story. Sam is a girl (Samantha), and Ben calls Dean Dad. I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> You can also find it on Wattpad along with some of my other works on Wattpad, @Ty1R1Bluent

 

***

As the sun rose, signaling the morning, things had died down hours ago. As it did every night. Except fridays. As much as those were a pain in the ass, it was where a good percentage of the money came from, but he happened to kick everyone out early last night. So Dean Winchester looked around the bar with a small, content smile while he pulled on his leather jacket. Happy that it was mostly empty and quiet. Now at the age of 29 he wasn’t always a night person. Only when he had to. But with years of owning this bar, he could probably sleep through a hurricane when called for. But today would be a good day for him. Or he was hoping at least. He had gotten his four hours of sleep. That was just enough to help him pull off what he had planned. 

    “Hey Cas, mind locking her up?” This wasn’t the first time Dean had asked Castiel this question, he was hoping it wouldn’t be the last. He trusted the guy. Almost felt like family. 

    “Sure thing Dean. Right after I finish cleaning.” 

    Dean smiled at him. “Thanks again Cas!” 

 

While he walked out the bar’s doors, his phone rang. Asia’s  _ Heat of the Moment  _ buzzed it’s way into the morning air. Picking it up he didn’t have to look at the ID to know who it was. She  _ really  _ hated that song. 

    “Sammy.” Dean rumbled out, his eyes glancing to the letters above his bar. With the snake of the two S’s, one at the beginning and end. The almost tower looking A -that acquired the imagination to see the tower in the first place-. Zig-Zags of the double M’s, and last but not least, The Y and apostrophe. 

    “I called earlier but you didn’t pick up.” She sounded slightly skeptical, like something was up that he wasn’t telling her. 

    “You did?” Dean pulled the phone from him to check. Finding it was true. “You did.” He chuckled. “So that’s what it was. I must've thought it was my alarm. But I was mostly asleep at that time. You’d have a pretty one sided conversation.” He strode up to the Impala, leaning against its frame. 

    “I doubt that. You’d somehow figure a way to talk back in your sleep.” There was a deep chuckle in the background. 

    “Was that Bobby?” 

    “He says Hi.” 

    “Right back at ‘im. You helping him with the basement today?” 

    “Yeah, he wanted you to help too. You know, since you  _ actually  _ have experience in construction.” 

 

    There was an, “alright  _ Samantha. _ ” In the background. 

    It was quickly followed by, “can it, Robert.” That caused Dean to burst out laughing. “You know what shut up Bean!” Thus Sam’s older brother laughed harder. 

The name had slipped out. It was actually what Sam had called Dean when she was younger, being the word she had first ever called him. Sammy made a sound of frustration, leading to the end of her brother’s mockery. It was more of a compliment than an insult. To him at the least.

    “I’d love to Tinker Bell but I’m picking up Ben to go get breakfast. You’ll probably be done by the time we even get halfway through our food.”  

    “I thought Lisa didn’t like you taking him out?” Sammy asked after rolling her eyes at the name.  _ Tinker Bell _ . Leave it to Dean to call her something like that. 

    “Well, I guess you can say I have my ways.” Sammy giggled, knowing her brother well enough she could only imagine him wiggling his eyebrows. 

    “Doesn’t he have school or something?” 

    “It’s Saturday. They start break Tuesday. Remember? Christmas is coming..” 

    “Oh, yeah it is.” Suddenly Sammy remembered. 

    Dean shook his head gently. “Anyway I gotta go. I’ll come by after I drop Ben back off. How’s that sound?” 

    “That sounds great Bean.” A soft laugh came from both receiving ends of the call. 

    “I’ll see you then.” He said it in such a sure fasion. The same way he had said many things to Sammy growing up. It was practically sealing a promise. 

    “See you then.” She softly repeated. 

Castiel happen to walk out the doors, locking up. This caught Dean’s attention as he ended the call. 

    “Hey brother.” He called. Castiel started walking to his car, motioning to give the keys back. “No, keep ‘em for now. You can give them to me later, or better yet, open her up yourself.” This caused a wide grin to break on Cas’s face. It was an honor to be asked such a thing. “Speaking of which, there’s been something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about. Sometime today we can meet up or I’ll give you a call.” 

    “Sounds good Dean. Thank you.” Cas smiled moving to his car. To anyone else that kind of thing sounded like they could be fired. But not to Castiel.

    “Don’t mention it.” Dean opened the squeaky old door of his beloved Impala. Then he paused. He sighed before chuckling at himself. He was going to hate himself later for this. “Your older brother Gabriel.” Cas looked up as Dean glanced over his shoulder temptatively. “I-I won’t intentionally kick his ass this time if he wants to call Sammy. Damn Jesse James.” He slightly grumbled.  

    “Alright..” Cas waited. Finding no remark to take it back. “I’ll tell him.” 

    “It’s almost christmas.” Dean spoke, readying to get into his car. Then he gave a joking, “bah humbug.” With that he shut his door, waved off to Cas, and turned on the ignition. 

 


	2. [2]

 

Ben sat on the wooden steps. Dean always came every other saturday for breakfast. He was counting on today, like any other. The ten year old could hardly contain his excitement. While a certain scene played in Lisa’s head. 

 

_ Dean came back in after calming Ben and putting him back to sleep. She sat with her legs curled on the couch. He’s been coming home so late and she was starting to get suspicious. If he was cheating on her so be it. But she didn’t want someone like that to be around Ben. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.  _

_ “You seem to really love him.” She prodded casually.  _

_ “Well, I love you, and you love him. How can I not care for him?” It came out wrong, but Dean didn’t quite catch it. Because he knew his own meaning and assumed Lisa figured it too. It wouldn’t be the first time Dean Winchester assumed something wrong.  _

_     “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” The snipped demand coming from Lisa slapped the content look off of Dean’s face. He now figured out just how badly his comment could be taken. He figured it out a little late. _

_      “Lis wait-” _

_     “No. Don’t you Lis me. Be thankful I’m letting you stay on the couch.” _

 

That was around the time Ben had started calling Dean dad. Lisa only assumed he stuck around for four years after she kicked him out because he felt he owed it to the kid. Dean Winchester owed her son nothing. 

    “Ben honey.” Lisa set a had on his knee as she sat next to him. “You understand he’s not your real father, right?” She only did this to protect him. 

    “Yeah-” whatever explanation he was about to go on about was cut off. The rumble of the motor of the Impala could be heard from where they sat. Ben was on his feet in seconds. “Dad!” Lisa’s heart sank at the pure joy that shone on her son’s face. He really looked up to Dean. She was fine with that, except she wasn’t sure why he still showed. If she just knew that one reason she might just be fine with it. 

 

Ben was already at the door, and threw it open before Dean could even knock. Next thing he knew the breath was knocked out of him as Ben clung to him. Dean messed with the kid’s hair.

    “Hey bud. You have breakfast yet?” But he knew the answer. Ben already had his red coat on, His  _ AC DC  _ shirt showing through. 

    But Ben shook his head nonetheless. “Nope.” 

    By now Lisa had gotten up, and was now leaning on the doorframe. “He’s been waiting for you.” Her arms were crossed. 

    Dean looked up with the smile on his face. “Oh hey Lis.” She rolled her eyes, but it didn’t seem to faze him. Dean always had a good poker face when it came to pain. She never fully came to the reason why. 

    She stood straighter. “Ben how about you go finish getting ready and get the money I left on the counter.” 

    “Lisa, I’ll pay.” Dean told. 

    “Benjamin.” Ben slowly slid from Dean’s arm and walked to the house. When he got in the doorway he was caught on the shoulder by his mom. She leaned down close and spoke softly. “Ben, your  _ dad  _ and I need to have a discussion, I’ll call for you after. Okay?” He gave a sullen nod before rushing into the house. After that Lisa shut the door. 

    “A talk eh?” Dean broke the silence as the door clicked shut. 

    “You overheard?” Lisa stayed on the porch. He stuck to the sidewalk where he had stumbled off to. 

    “No. I just happen to know that look.” Now Lisa leaned her back onto the house. 

    “So how is it? With you and this new girl I mean.” 

    Dean was confused as he shuffled to the porch steps. He stayed on the first one, setting an arm on the dark colored support. “What do you mean? The only real girl I have to even joke a relationship about is sitting in your driveway on four wheels.” Lisa still tried to crane her head to make sure there wasn’t a woman in his passenger seat. “Yes I’m around girls 24/7, they happen to be placed around almost every corner I turn.” What she didn’t know was that this was him defending himself, but not for his own honor or to look good. It was because he loved her and Ben like his own. Of course he never really said it, or made it too clear, but it didn’t take a magnifying glass to find he still cared. She was suspicious of him constantly, making sure she was placing her son in the right hands. He was protective of Ben, and the countless things he’s helped out with had gone unspoken of. All the three A.M. questions for how a model house should look or a classic ‘what’s 16 times 7? I can’t find my calculator, it’s too dark and I don’t want to wake mom’. Just because he knew Dean would be awake. And he still loved her.

 

    “Where are you planning on going?” 

    “Ellen’s per usual. He really likes the place.” The chill in the air didn’t seem to bother him. “I already called her and got our booth saved.” 

    “Hum.” It wasn’t really much of a response, but it said a lot. He knew it was coming and he was prepared. “Dean. Ben isn’t even your kid, you weren’t even fully around when he was born. Hell you didn’t even start staying here till he was five. Are you still wanting to show up your old man? Try and out-father him?” She needed her answers, weather they cut deeply or not. Because this man drove her crazy in so many ways whenever he showed up on her doorstep. Even after every time she shut him out, he came back. He never raised a hand toward Ben, or even his voice for that matter. Granted he had taken Ben to his bar before, but the boy had such a good time he wouldn’t stop talking about it the next day. Dean’s employees loved the kid, and had taken good care of him. Ben had been given ‘the best root beer this side of Dakota’. Out of the story she got from it, all the people in the bar that night were well mannered. 

 

    “I’m the only father he’s ever known Lisa. You can’t take that away from him. And I don’t mind spending time with him. Hell I love it. I helped teach him how to ride a bike. We played baseball in the backyard. We still do.” 

    “In the back sandlot of the bar.” 

    “He loves it either way. And I-” His phone rang loudly in his pocket. He had already gotten one call and maybe a dozen messages. Dean sighed. “I’m sorry Cas is freaking out about something.” 

    “Go ahead. Take it.” Lisa waved it off. Dean pulled out his phone ready to answer. 

    He looked back at Lisa. “I’m just giving him the chances I mostly missed out on. So he doesn’t have to.” That had taken Lisa off guard. Her stature melted, with no opportunity to respond since Dean already answered the call, and mostly turned from her. “What’s up Cas?” Lisa watched him, whatever hostility she tried to have, had gone away. “Wait what? Slow down a little. Do they just need the space or is this an adult only thing?” He hummed a few times in response. “Yes Cas, it’s fine that you gave them a quick look inside. Are they counting on you to set this up? Ok they’ll help, good. I think you and Benny can pull this off. Wait so now there’s another group that wants in? They just came in? Hey if you want an extra hand Jo has been indirectly seeing if we’d hire.” He chuckled as he paused, but it soon melted, a slight anger flamed in his eye. “Yes I heard that.” He mumbled. “Put her on the phone.  _ Pretty please. _ ” Dean tapped his finger against his knee. “Yes is this Dean Winchester. You are Naomi as I overheard. Also having heard you want my bar for a little ‘celebration’. You do understand there was a party, a  _ kids  _ party being set up when you so happened to invite yourself. The bar was being  _ kid proofed _ lady. Yes I know what that is. It’s not the first time we’ve done it before.” Lisa was a little shocked. So he had kid proofed the bar when Ben went over? 

“You’ll pay that much huh? For one the bar isn’t for sale. Not now, not in the future. Not to someone like you who will use it ‘when you see fit’. Now you want to pay that for a party. I’ll explain to you the biggest rule of that place. You even so much as  **_touch_ ** that ‘ _ creepy little angel statue _ ’ you will be thrown out of that bar so fast you won’t be able to say ouch. No. You do not talk to  _ any  _ of them like that. Lawyers huh? Lady do I sound scared to you? No? At least your hearing is in check. You can sue me, or the bar, for every sent either holds. You won’t even get a dime from the parking lot.

“Because that bar is theirs just as much as it is mine. And no they aren't employees. Their family. Have a merry christmas, hand the phone back to Cas, and get out of my bar.” The phone had obviously been switched, and it must have been Castiel sputtering along as Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Cas.” He said it calmly, he said it quietly. “ _ Castiel _ .” Even the air around them went still. “It’s fine. Let her talk, because that’s all it’s ever going to be it talk. Alright so Benny escorted her out, so what? That isn’t even enough for harassment.” He grew quiet. “Alright. Put it on speaker.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I’m sorry for that ma’am. I’m going to have to make this quick since I’m just about to go out with my son. Yeah, you are in very good, capable hands. Oh the angel statue? I have no clue, I think it was a quarter store. My mother got it.” 

 

And there was the man Lisa admired. He stood up for his little misfit family. But the moment he was talking with the original customer he was better than mild mannered. He went on just a slight bit more before he excused himself, he had said he already made plans for the day but he could possible pop in sometime in the afternoon. When he hung up he turned, and found Lisa staring at him. She had kept her eyes glued to him the entire time, like she use to whenever he got a call from one of his past boss’s. She had felt a small desire to want to hear what they said like she use to. But he was probably taken. With someone better. That or he just didn’t have the time. 

 

Dean having noticed his admirer tilted his head and gave a cheeky grin. This caused Lisa to snap out of it. She looked away, wanting to hit his chest. Not wanting to say anything more, she opens the door. 

    “Ben!” But he was already awaiting, and sped out. 

    “Let’s go to Ellen’s! Please, can we? Please?” Ben jumped up and down. 

    “Sure thing Bud.” Dean smiled. “You go get in the car.” Ben rushed off to the passenger side. The door creaking open, then shut. “He’ll be back in maybe a half hour, possibly a little more. You always have my number just in case.” 

    “Alright Dean. Have a good time.” With that she slipped into the safety of her house. 

 

    “Hey Ben, you have the money your mom gave you?” Dean leaned into the open window.

    “Yeah, see.” Ben took it out of his pocket and showed it to him. 

    “Hand it to me Bud.” Dean was handed the money, grabbing a pen and random sticky note from the center console. “Be right back.” He scribbled something onto the note. He stuck it all on the top of the mailbox attached to the house. He left the lid open. Before they left. 

 

Lisa sat in the living room, and listened to the rumble of the Impala roll down the drave and get further away. She remembered him driving her around in that old car before. Before Ben was born. But they went their separate ways. Not long after Ben came into her world. Then a few years later they bumped into each other. Dean was insistent. Lisa slowly let him in. She could only imagine Dean being scared off by the kid. But he wasn’t. Maybe for a little while he thought Ben was his, but he wasn’t. Dean figured that out eventually. He still didn’t seem to care. 

 

So she curled up on the couch. It was a cooler day, surprisingly there hadn’t been much snow yet. She would let them have their fun together. Because a boy needed a father, or someone to look at for that figure. 


	3. [3]

Lisa had dozed off a little since the boys had left, but as she blinked awake there was a soft mumbling. The radio was going on about a winter storm expected soon. Stretching, her legs poked out from under her blanket. Glancing over she found the curtains had been left open. The wind waved the tops of the bare trees outside. The sunshine coming through the window warm on her skin. It made her smile. It was certainly giving off a calm before the storm type feel. The people started going on about something on Oak Street as Lisa turned off the radio, that street happened to not be very far from here. Then she remembered she wanted to look at the mailbox. If it was something Dean did it was probably worth seeing.

Slipping out the door, Lisa turned to see a bright green sticky note on the top of the opened odd gray mailbox. First she scooped the money from inside, giving it a glance before looking around. Gently she set it in the pocket of her jacket before looking at the note.

_I said I'd pay._

_He's in safe hands as I always promise._

_-D_

_Dean you idiot._ Was all Lisa could think.

Thinking about the time she checked her phone. The boys were cutting it real close. With the roar of a loud engine Lisa glanced down the street to find some other car roll by. The Impala nowhere in sight. So she sat on the steps since the wind had settled. She wouldn't be out that long, they'd be home any moment now.

But Lisa sat on that porch step and waited. The moments ticked by, she still waited. Cars stopped driving by as frequently. She was still waiting. Then she was fed up with it. Standing up she went back inside, already calling Dean. She got his voicemail, and was about to leave a message. But as she stepped in, the home phone was ringing. With a sigh Lisa decided she'd chew Dean out later as she picked up the landline.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lisa Braeden, we've been trying to get a hold of you."

"What for?"

"Your son along with Dean have been in an accident. They are both at Sioux Falls General You are put down as an emergency contact for both."

"How bad?"

"They are both being taken care of as we speak."

" _How bad?_ " Lisa pushed.

"Very." The woman told. Lisa held her breath, hardly ending the call before dropping the phone, and rushing to her car.

...

On the complete opposite side, about fifteen minutes from town, sat the house of Bobby and Ellen Singer. Sam had finished up her breakfast as was seeming to entertain herself with an empty beer bottle. Her ginger blonde hair was in natural waves and flipped all over. The dark shirt she wore fit nicely, and the bracelet moved constantly around her wrist. One her older brother had given her. Just like she had given him a necklace that he never took off either.

"What do you mean by that Ellen?" Bobby asked his wife who had called him only moments ago. He looked back, glancing at the clock. This caused Sam's green eyes to scan his face. Then he set his phone down. "You're on speaker."

"There's no sign of 'em sweetheart. I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling. I'm on my way home, but I have to take the long way. Oak Street is blocked off."

"C'mon Ellen this is Dean we're talking about. Lisa probably held him up or there was something that came up at the bar. Gabe-.. Er.. Jo said that Cas has been losing it about some party." Sam stood up, trying to blow a strand of hair from her face. Failing she combed her fingers through the mess and put it up. "Poor guy. Why's Oak blocked?"

"Even then. It's not like Dean to be late. Even if that did happen, he always makes sure he gets Ben home. I don't know they've been saying in the dinner it's a crime scene. But just a minute ago they told on the radio there was some big accident. One critically injured, the other two will live no doubt. One of them is the idiot who stole a vehicle and ran a red light."

"Then maybe they just went somewhere else or he had to cancel. You wouldn't guess but my brother can be quite the busy man. Or he got caught up in that accident traffic, you know how long those take to clear up." Sam had sat down making herself extra comfortable. She was waiting to see her older brother.

"You comfortable there princess?" Bobby remarked.

"Pretty much old man." She replied back.

"You two behave." Ellen ordered from over the phone.

"Well I apologize that your husband started it." Sammy closed her eyes and leaned her head back, waiting for Bobby's remark. When it didn't come she cracked open an eye and searched his face.

"I gotta go check somethin out." He muttered without anything else to add.

"Hey, hey! Bobby!" Sam called after him, but the door already slammed closed.

"What was that all about?" Ellen's voice rang out, causing Sammy to jump when she got to her feet.

"I don't know." Sam picked up the phone and walked to the living room, peeking through the window. A sheriff's car sat running in the front as Bobby spoke with the Sheriff herself. Something must have went down since neither of them hinted at a happy conversation.

"Who's there Sam?"

"Jody Mills. Don't get me wrong, I love Jody. But this just doesn't feel right."

"I'm almost there sweetheart."

"You said you were taking the long way."

"Going a little over the speed limit ain't hurting anyone right now since no one else happens to be on this road. Anyway it's in my sight, see you in a few."

"Alright." With that the call was ended. Not long after Ellen's vehicle pulled up.

Sam still watched as Ellen was caught up to speed and Bobby disappeared before driving out his tow truck. Jody got back into her car and led the way. Samantha sat down in frustration, closing the curtains. She tucked her feet onto the end of the chair she was in as Ellen entered the room. With her green eyes, Sam looked for every hint she needed to know if they were hiding something from her. They looked at each other for several moments.

"Where'd Bobby go?"

"Jody wants him to pick up one of the cars that were in the accident, bring it here. It's not that far so he won't be gone long.."

Sam knew something was wrong, she refused to believe it. Dean was due to come by anytime now. So they stared each other down for several moments, with a mix of looking around the room. The silence was starting to make Sam itch, wanting answers to several questions that became heavier and heavier by the second. But Ellen was saved by any coming interrogation by the doorbell. Sammy, now restless found herself on her feat.

"Damn visitors lately." She grumbled. But when she opened the door, once she got to it, her eyes widened. She tried to hold in her gasp. "Gabe." She groaned. "Are you trying to get beat to a pulp like last time? Dean will be here any minute now, and Bobby will be back soon." But Gabriel's smile didn't falter. The sparkle in his golden eyes never faded. Not even as Sammy tried to hide him with her smaller frame as Ellen called back.

"Actually.." He started. Sam stopped, looking up at him confused. The last time Dean got fed up with Gabriel, it ended with some oil, matches, and a ring of fire. Gabe happened to have been in the middle with no way out. "Your brother said I could see you."

"He what?" Now she was going to have to ask Dean if he had a seizure. Gabriel brought his hand from behind his back, a fistfull of wild flowers, undobtedly picked from beside the house.

"Yeah." Gabriel's smile widened as Sam stepped aside. Her worried look had melted and she was still thinking over exactly what Gabe had told her. Dean _actually_ giving Gabriel his blessing to court his younger sister? It wasn't anything Sammy really expected. Lost in thought she guided Gabe into the livingroom. She sat on the windowsill, offering him the chair. But he sat on the arm so they would be more eye level. "Hey you still in there?"

"What? Oh yeah." Sam smiled shyly as she looked away. "I.. I just can't believe this. I'm going to have to ask him about it when he gets here. Like I said that should be any moment now." She chuckled. When her eyes lifted they met with the watchful blue of Ellen's. She discreetly leaned under the threshold, not because Gabriel was her, but a far grander reason. Sam was going to shoo her away when she noticed Gabriel's golden eyes toward her. She blushed, ducking her head. "Gabe stop. I'm a mess right now. You should of showed up later at least." Gabriel went to counter Sam, but his mouth closed and his eyes darted over her head as he rose himself a little to see better.

"What is it Gabe?" Sammy's eyebrows furrowed. "Gabriel." She started turning around, but gentle hands caught her and kept her forward.

"That's not a good idea Sammy." He only really allowed her to call him Gabe, like on occasion she was fine with him calling her Sammy like Dean did. But the tone of his voice hinted to something deep.

"It can't be that bad-" But Sam trailed off as she turned.

And her whole world came crashing down.

Her heart crashed as her hands tightened around Gabriel's arms.

"No no no no no no no no." Her voice broke at the sight of the totaled Impala. "No no no. Dean!" She launched herself from her seat, and Gabriel caught her before she could fall. "No. No."

"Sam." Ellen started, stepping toward them. But with tears in her eyes Sammy pushed away from Gabriel and rushed to the door. "Samantha!" Her call was answered by the slam of the door. Quickly they followed her out.

"Bobby!" Sam cried as she ran over. The man and Jody watched her scramble up to them. "Bobby tell me he's alright. He's fine damn it. Where... where is he?" Sammy looked around for her older brother, waiting for Dean to come out of the tow truck with that smile that always told her everything would be fine. Because everything would be fine. They had been through enough shit when they were younger and he was always the one to look after her. He was fine. He was just going to pop up out of nowhere and start cracking jokes. That was the way that Dean was.

Bobby set a hand on Sam's shoulder as tears rolled down her cheek. Some shone in his eyes. "Sam he's been in a bad accident." Sam looked to Jody.

"Driver we were after ran a red light. I watched it go down... and.. They shouldn't be alive." Gabriel just got over to her, moving in to comfort when she stepped toward Jody. "These were in his hand when they pulled him out." Jody handed Sam two curled up pictures. One was of her, the other had Lisa and Ben in it. Sammy looked down at them for a moment, before clutching them in her own hand like her brother had.

"Take me to him.. Take me to see my brother now."

"Sam-" But Gabriel went unheard.

"Alright. C'mon, I'll turn on the lights."

"Thank you." Sam sniffled as it started to rain.

So Jody turned on her lights and windshield wipers as little flakes floated down in the rain.

Sammy got down and went to room 83. Tears streamed down in her face as she sat in a chair.

"Hey there Bean." Her voice was soft and broken. "Dean.. You big, _stupid_... idiot."

...

A police officer and nurse awaited Lisa's arrival. They knew it was here as she looked around frantically. Seeing the two walk to her wasn't anything she expected would come close to happening today.

"Follow us, we'll tell you on the way." When it was just the three of them in the elevator, the nurse broke the silence between them. "He's been through a very stressful thing, so we had to sedate them. I will tell you what everyone else will say. Those two are lucky to be alive." The elevator dinged on the third floor, and they stepped out, continuing to Ben's room. "That kind of accident," she shook her head, "no one should have survived."

Now the officer stepped in. "Ms.Braeden, I was one of the officers in a stolen car chase. They ran right through a red light. And right into Dean Winchester's Impala. The two cars rolled over each other. The impala ended back on it's wheels with some incredible damage."

"Thank you.. Both." Lisa told outside Ben's door. The pair went off their separate ways.

Lisa tenderly stepped into the room, her eyes first meeting with her son's unconscious face. The only real problem she saw was a small gash above his eyebrow that wasn't even deep enough for stitches. His nurse happened to be in the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, there's that cut on his head, a couple of bruises, few more cuts. The worst is the bone bruise on his forearm. But all of those have a lot faster recovery time than broken bones or anything we expected him to have." The nurse paused with a kind smile. "We've done all the tests we deemed necessary. Your son will be fine. He'll wake up in about ten minutes if you'd like to visit his father.

"He's not his.." Lisa couldn't finish her sentence. But she did want to give Dean a piece of her mind. "What room?"

"Eighty-three. I'll stay here with Ben."

"Thank you." Lisa went out, glancing at the room number. She noted it was 69.

As she walked down the hall it was like she was walking into a new part of the hospital. A bad feeling told her it was. It wasn't as far as she assumed it would be. Eventually she was fed up with wondering and stopped a nurse with short brown hair.

"Excuse me, my son is down the hall in 69, and I'm coming down to see his.. Father in 83.. But, what part of the hospital is this?"

"Your son is in a part where we put a lot of transfers, if he's who I think you're talking about, we assumed he'd be worse. He's a lucky little boy." The nurse mentioned the fact these two had been to the hospital on the other side of town before being transferred here.

"I've heard."

"I'm just about to go to check up on Mr.Winchester, C'mon, follow me."

So Lisa followed the kind nurse. She started a list of things to say to Dean when she saw his face, but found someone already in his room saying it all. Lisa saw the young woman first through the open door. Her long ginger blonde hair was put back in a ruffled pony tail, it was a mix of curls and waves. She held tightly to his hand as she spoke into both of theirs. What confused Lisa the most was that she sounded like she had been crying.

_He's in safe hands..._

_Bull._

"Dean.. you big, _stupid_.. Idiot.. Jerk." Her voice broke at the last insult. That was when Lisa saw the condition Dean was in.

At that time the nurse turned back to Lisa's shocked form. "Sorry. I forgot to mention this end is the ICU."

Lisa stood by the door frozen as the Nurse did her check and gave the visitors space. The girl in the chair next to Dean blinked a little. Lisa recognized her now. There was a picture that Dean had loved so much. It had all those he dubbed as family squeezed in there with him in front of that bar he was so proud of. He showed it to her once, it was when they first got it up and running. This girl was right in the middle with his arm around her, holding her tight.

What was that blasted places name again? Oh yes, Sammy's.

She sniffled then looked up to find the visitor.

"Oh, I didn't notice you." She gave a small smile. She wiped at her eyes with her sleeves. "You must be Lisa. I heard that Ben was in the crash with him. I'm.. sorry to hear that. He seemed like a great kid."

"H-how do you know?" Lisa slightly stepped in.

The girl -Sam- patted the chair next to her, so Lisa sat down too. "Bean..." She shook her head. " _Dean_. He won't shut up about you two. Whenever he see's one of Ben's games he always talks about how good he does. A few things they might brush up on the next time they practice. I've meet him once or twice." She became quiet for a second. "He really loves that kid. And he practically raised me... He really loved you. Both of you. I've never heard him talk about anyone like he did you before or since."

"He doesn't talk about it anymore?"

"Oh I don't need to hear it. I can see it."

"How do you know so much?" Lisa asked softly.

"He's my big brother. I know him better than anyone."

"So you're Sam." Sammy hummed in response. "Dean's told me about you too."

"All good things I hope." Sammy gave a soft chuckle that faded as she looked up to her older brother, who had a machine helping him breathe. Her eyes seemed to water again. To get ahold of herself she clutched Dean's hand in both of hers she had been holding loosely moments ago. Then she rested her forehead on his knuckles. From there she takes a deep breath, and straightens up.

"Everyone's been saying they are both lucky to be alive. I know it's true. I saw his car as Bobby brought it back to his salvage yard. But.. God.. He has so much head damage, broken ribs. His left leg broke at the knee.. He hasn't been responding.. They say he should have died in that car. But they don't know him. He's a fighter. He's a _fighter_." Sammy's voice grew quiet at the end of her sentence.

Lisa's eyes glanced from Sam to her brother. He was in the ICU, Ben would get to go home in a few days after observation. There was a factor missing from this equation, and it seemed to have been what meant between life and death for her son.

_He's in safe hands as I always promised._


	4. [4]

Ben had been up and moving the day before as promised. He had tonight again for observation and rest, along with the next, then he could go home. But the moment he had opened his eyes  he had asked about Dean. His eyes glassed over, remembering something that was utterly terrifying to him. Lisa said that they would visit him today for a little bit, but he needed rest.

Down the hall Gabriel held Sam tightly to comfort her. Bobby leaned into the corner of the room, Cas stood on the opposite side of the bed, careful not to mess with any wires and whatnot. Gabe and Sam have been in a relationship, one that neither of their brothers knew about.

     "Balthazar, one of your brothers.." Sam laughed weakly. "I can't get over that." Gabe had went on about his youngest brother Zar, as they called him. It was to lift her spirits. Castiel shifted, something coming into mind.

     "Sam? The day of the accident Dean said there was something he wanted to tell me."

     "Well." She glanced at her motionless brother. "He has the papers all signed. He was so excited about it. You know how Dean always says the bar is just as much yours as it is his." They nodded, especially Cas. "He was gonna sign you to be a co-owner so Benny could teach Sid a little more with mixing drinks and such."

     "He had it all planned out. Right out in front of us both. He wanted to surprise you. Spoke of making Benny the main bartender, put someone in the kitchen. It was seeming to come out as a damn good plan too." Bobby spoke up when Sam got quite.

All their voices swirled the air. Dean's monitor showed his heart rate picked up little by little, his vitals rose a little. But when they did notice the room was dead silent. And slowly the monitor returned to how it had been. It happened a few more times during the next hour.

Somehow Sam was able to shoo Gabe to work, saying she'd be fine since Bobby wasn't going to leave, and Ellen was coming. Not even ten minutes in the doctors started discussing what none of them wanted to think about. Sam refused to let go of his hand as Lisa and Ben came in. She scooted him over to Bobby and Ellen in his hospital pajama's. Quietly she went to Sam. The side of her chair placed right against the bed protectively.

     "Sam.. What's going on?"

     "They are finished testing for a response of any kind. Poked his foot, rolled something over it. He hasn't moved." Once more her voice was traced with tears. "They wanna take him off the machines." Lisa looked up. Dean's lips clasped around a small tube that somehow was helping him breathe and stay alive. She took in a deep breathe, before taking Sammy's hand and looking her right in the eye.

     "Dean Winchester is no push over." She let go of Sammy's hand. "He is stubborn, very stubborn, smart, a bit of an ass, a little beside my point, but he cares. You even said it yourself. He's a fighter. You were right. Dean _is_ , a fighter."

     "Yeah." Sam said softly. Ben wondered over and reached out. Sam gently wrapped Dean's bruised and battered hand around Ben's much smaller, unharmed one.

The boy squeezed a little as he looked between the two women at the man he considered his father.

     "When will he wake up?" He asked.

     The two doctors looked at each other, before one spoke. "He might not."

Lisa willed back tears at the sight, but Sam had to blink to even believe what she had seen happen. A wide smile broke out on the boys face, confirming, Sam wasn't seeing things. Dean's hand had _moved_.

     "He just squeezed my hand back. Does that mean he's waking up?" The doctors furrowed their eyebrows, their eyes looking to the monitor. Once more, they found Dean's heart rate had increased. A warm smile came onto Ellen's face, a proud one onto Bobby's. Sammy placed her hand over both her older brother's and Ben's.

So there was the proof, he was responding.

After the doctors left, Sam got up to stretch her legs and let Ben have her seat.

     "Hey Bobby, do you know when Missouri is getting here?"

     With one arm around Ellen, they sat in two chairs against the wall at the foot of the bed. He checked his watch. "Should be here anytime now."

     "It'll be good to see her again, and maybe to get a few answers. Right now I think I'm going to get something to drink, you two want anything?" When Bobby and Ellen both shook their heads Sam looked to Lisa and Ben.

     "We're just about to leave. It's close to getting late and Ben needs to rest."

     "Understandable. You can come back whenever." Sam gave them a warm smile as she turned and went to the cafeteria, thinking of something to get Bobby and Ellen anyway.

     "Hey, wait up." Bobby called, catching up to Sam before she could go too far. They walked together down the hall and to the elevator. As the door closed, leaving the two alone, Bobby dug into his pocket. "Here. This was around that damned rearview mirror of his." The older man handed Sam the necklace.

     "I thought I lost this." She gaped. It was an arrow necklace that was tangled up with the army man toys she shoved in the ash trays. "He must of found this when he fixed her up the first time." She spoke referring to the last time Dean happened to be in an accident. He fixed that damn car of his every time.

     "Speaking of.." Bobby lowered his voice. "It's gonna take a lot more to fix that car up again."

     "No. _No_. This is not a conversation we're going to have." Samantha growled. "It still works. So we're going to _fix it_ until it's back to the way it use to be. Because damn it Dean will kill us if we let it go to scrap." Sam huffed. "I can't believe this. We're _not_ just _giving up_ on this Bobby. We can't." Sam held tight to that necklace of hers that had been wrapped around her brother's rearview mirror, with him every day. Her other hand found the two pictures in her pocket. Bobby took in a deep breathe as they reached the ground floor of the hospital. Sam may not have known it herself, but he could see it and heard it in the way she had spoke. She was talking just about as much about Dean as she had been that damned Impala. He mentally kicked himself for having said such a thing. The doctors had just hardly given up on him, but they hadn't, and they weren't about to.


	5. [5]

When Missouri came, she walked in the door quietly, her dark skin sticking out in such a light room. She took a look at Dean, and decided she liked it better when she was yelling at him about putting in feet on the coffee table. Bobby quietly shook her hand along with Ellen. Sam was asleep, curled in her chair next to her big brother.

"And the boy?" Missouri asked in a hushed whisper.

"He stays for observation tomorrow, but they'll release him in the afternoon. They are all shocked he didn't get any more hurt than he had with how bad that accident was." Ellen answered.

"I'm sure you all are too. They only lived one town over, not too far. But I have seen the car, Bobby let me. All I got from it was a bunch of rolls and another car on top of, glass shattering, it before back on the wheels."

"That was the accident." Sammy's voice caused everyone to turn to you.

"Don't worry Samantha. Your brother is fighting."

She pulled her knees to her and looked to the floor. "I know."

Missouri gave her a kind smile and patted her knee. "Now, I will see if I can read him."

The three seemed to held their breaths as Missouri placed a gentle hand on each side of Dean's head. Her thumbs curving at his cheeks. She stayed still for what felt like eternity to Sammy. She wanted to know. The idiot who crashed into her brother had been taken to a different hospital, but he was being put into prison. That wasn't in need of debate. What bothered Sammy the most was that the investigation was still open since another charge manslaughter might be added to the charges. That would mean they were waiting for Dean to die or not.

"He has been listening to you." Missouri said gingerly. It warmed her heart, thinking of when she saw his memory of listening to Lisa's voice, she was telling Sammy he was strong and stubborn. "But what I have seen should go to one person. You will learn in time." Missouri patted Bobby's shoulder on the way out.

"Get better Dean. For all of us."

"Thank you." Bobby was soft spoken.

He received a knod for Missouri, before she went down the hall.

Lisa sat down after Ben had gotten to sleep, she had left the door open. There was a light knock before Missouri stepped quietly in.

Her dark curls set back, and a brown band kept them out of her face. She had on a pink shirt with a brown jacket. "I am Missouri Moseley, sweetheart."

"I was-"

"Just about to ask that? Yes, I am the family friend. They called me in to find some answers. Ones that you want too. And you seem to need a little more." Missouri offered both her hands, palms up.

Lisa hesitated. "How?"

"I guess there are a few miracles in everything. C'mon, I can show you."

Lisa took Missouri's hands, they were like that for several minutes, before Missouri let go. With that she said goodnight, and wished a fast recovery for Dean and all those he cared for, especially Lisa and Ben. Lisa watched her go wondering what the woman meant. She hadn't seen anything.

"You will in time my dear. You will in time." Was the last thing Missouri spoke before she moved down the hall and out of sight.

Lisa shrugged it off, deeply hoping inside Missouri was right. But in the meantime she would try and get some sleep.

_Dean saw the large truck coming toward them before anything could be done. The seatbelts didn't work, and were never really used anyway. His first instinct was to grab ahold of Ben as the cars started to collide. His fist took a hold of the two pictures he always kept on the dash. Dean's arms wrapped around the much smaller boy, a hand over his head as glass shattered and cut his hand and face. As the cars rolled Dean only held onto the terrified boy more. It was a never ending, over priced, carnival ride but much more real, and far more deadly. The constant motion was enough to make anyone sick._

_And then it stilled._

_"Ben!" Dean called. The boy still tucked against his chest._

_That was when the other vehicle came down once more, launching the battered Impala, and it's two riders, back into motion. More glass shattered not all of it breaking. Dean was slammed into almost every part of that car once more. All the while Ben screamed, signalling he was okay. Terrified, but fine._

_When everything stilled once more Dean's pain stricken back was against the seat. He still clung to Ben. Blood rolled down his face, poured from his nose._

_"Ben? Ben?" Blood sprayed lightly as Dean spoke. His lungs felt heavy, his chest was on fire. He couldn't even feel his left leg past the knee. But he wanted to know about the boy. "Ben, you okay?"_

_"I-I'm okay dad." He looked up, revealing the small gash, but finding all the blood and bruises on his father's face. "My arm hurts."_

_"Okay buddy.." Dean looked around though his head felt to heavy to lift. Dark was lining in vision. But outside the shattered webbing of glass on the driver's side, was flashing lights. Dean jerked his right leg, it was still tangled under his useless left. Dean waited to gain what little energy he had left, freeing his right leg but twisting the left in the process. Once more he shielded Ben. With just one kick, he broke the window._

_"Hey!" He shouted as loud as his lungs would allow. "There's a kid in here!" Dean's head became so light he collapsed back onto the seat, but he had gotten someone's attention._

_"Dad? Dad!" Ben called he was looking up at them as people shouted around outside to get to work on the Impala._

_Dean looked down at him, his arms still wrapped around Ben. He squeezed him reassuringly._

_"I love you Bud. No matter what I love you."_

_"I love you too Dad." Ben's voice cracked as Dean looked away and held him closer._

_"We'll be okay... we'll be.. Okay." Dean's voice became soft and weak as he repeated that four more times. "We'll be.. Ok.." But he didn't finish the fifth. He went limp instead. If he hadn't shouted or moved around as much as he did, he wouldn't have lost as much blood._

_"Dad? Daddy wake up. Dad!" Ben cried._

_The doors were pried open as Ben still screamed for his father to wake up._

Lisa jumped awake. The images she had seen almost haunting. She looked to her son, going over and kissing his forehead. Sleepily he opened his eyes.

"Go back to sleep baby. I'm just going to run down to the cafeteria for something to drink, you want anything?" He shook his head, still curled up. It was the best sleep he had gotten, having so many bad dreams since the accident. "If you need anything just call the nurse if I'm not here." He nodded before drifting off, getting a few more moments.

Getting to the cafeteria was a quick trip, in and out. While she was down she discharged Ben. But as she passed a nurse's station to get back to her elevator, Lisa overheard a paramedic and nurse.

"I know about the boy, I knew he'd be fine. But the man?"

"I heard that the boy came in and he responded, like squeezed his hand back."

Lisa had to stop at this.

"Excuse me. You know about the accident that happened between a '67 Impala and one that ran a red light?"

"Yes ma'am." He was maybe in his twenties, thick black hair combed out of his way. But he looked seasoned in his job. "You must be the boy's mother."

"Yes, my ex was taking him out to breakfast. Can.. you, tell me more?"

"I never really seen anything like it really. My partner and I were on our way to another spot when it happened in front of us, so we reported it and another ambo was sent to where we had been headed. Moment I set out the glass to the driver's door of that Impala breaks and the man gets our attention, yells there was a kid in there. That was the end of it, we were gonna help him. Took some effort to get the door open, but we had to get them out at the same time. Once we got them on the ground we had to pry your boy out of his dad's arms. It looked like he grabbed ahold of him right as it started or a little after and held on and shielded him throughout the accident. The things we do when we care about someone."

"Excuse me." Lisa told before rushing to the elevator.

_He's in safe hands._

_He's in safe hands as I always promis. -D_

It just didn't move fast enough. She got to Ben and kissed his forehead, seeing he had already dressed himself in what she had brought the morning before. A voice came over the intercom as they moved down to go to Dean's room. Lisa still holding back tears from what she found out. But nurses rushed past them and darted into the room as they could hear the buzzers and alarms going off. This shut up the battling father and daughter pair of John and Sam. John was stunned to silence with a gaping stare into his son's open doored room.

"Dean!" Sam squeaked out. Gabriel grabbed onto her and held her. Sam clung onto him, clutching his shirt as tears rose up.

"Clear!" They could see now, all the bandages and bruises scattered on Dean's chest. They unhooked the tube from the machine and attached a blue bag to it that the nurses worked to keep him breathing until they stepped back. The doctor had the Defibrillator out, before pressing the paddles down onto Dean's chest. Immediately the nurses started to work on him once more.

"Dad!" Ben cried and ran in before Lisa could grab ahold of him. Ben rushed in, squirming past the nurses, he took a hold of Dean's hand and held it with all his might. "Dad! You said we'd both be alright. Dad!" As much as Lisa hated it, she went in and slowly tore the boy away, leaving Dean's hand hanging limp. " _Dad_!" Ben continued to scream pathetically. Fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "Daddy." His voice was breaking as he could hardly hold himself up any longer. Now the tears were escaping Lisa's eye's too.

"Clear-" but the doctor hesitated.

"I've got a pulse." A nurse interupted.

That's when she heard it, when they all, heard it. The heart monitor was picking up. The team relaxed a little. The doctor shoved them all out and closed the door. Now Ellen was attached to Sam's other side, kissing her hair. Her hair was crazy from not being taken care of well for days, but it still looked nice for her, still in it's pony tail. The only sound that happened to come was when Sam reached out to Lisa, handing her one of the pictures.

"They took this from his hand after the accident." Lisa gingerly accepted the picture of her and her son.

John let out his breath as they all collectively did the same. Whatever argument had happened before Dean died, it was forgotten now that he was breathing again. Sam looked up at her father, sighed, then clung onto him. He held her back, just as tight if not more.

"I love you both. Don't forget that." He kissed her head, before smoothing down her hair a little.

"I won't dad. I don't think Dean does either."

Then John Winchester's eyes moved to Gabriel. "You treat her right. Or you might just end up in one of these rooms." Bobby chuckled, John's eyes going to him.

"Don't worry I already got my two cents in."

"You sure did." Ellen patten his back. Bobby leaned in and kissed her, causing Sam to shudder and look away. Even though they were married it was still weird to see it happen.

As they all comforted each other, the doctor finished up.

"I hate to leave him, we all know not to many visitors right now, so who needs something to eat?" Bobby spoke. They were all pretty hungry. Ben ran in, grabbing a hold of Dean's hand that still hung off the edge of the bed, he gave him a slight hug before running back out and taking Sammy's hand. That left Lisa.

"I'll watch over him." Sam smiled in approval as her other hand was tangled with Gabriel's.

"I know you will." Lisa nodded.

They all gave her a smile or nod as they passed by. All except John. The man towered over her, scruff lining his face. He patted her arm and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thank you for being there for my son."

"But we-"

"I know." In all the years Lisa had known Dean he didn't talk much about his father. There wasn't much to tell since he wasn't there much after Sammy and Dean's mother died when they were young. But for not being there that much, his children still loved him. Lisa gave in, smiled, and gave the man a nod. With that John went to catch up with the group.

Slowly Lisa went into the room, Dean was breathing on his own now, with only oxygen tubes hooked around his ears and leading to his nose. It was quiet, still, but peaceful. Lisa sat down on the edge of the bed. She gave a sigh, looking anywhere but at him. Her sniffling broke the silence. He did look better.

"I was told they had to pry Ben from your arms. That's the kind of person you are Dean. and.. That's the reason why I love you." She shook her head and brushed away the small build up of liquid around her eyes. "You protected him.. us... All this time. You really do care about him. I was too blind to see it. That Ben means so much to you... that.. That I still mean something to you.." The limp hand hanging off the bed next to hers sprang to life. His fingers entwined with hers.

"I thought you'd never notice." Lisa looked into those green eyes she had loved so much.

"You're an ass you know that?" A tear rolled down her cheek. Dean brushed it away, and brought her down to him to kiss her. When he pulled back there was a smirk curling his cut lip.

"Last I checked I'm a good kisser too. Your point?" Lisa broke out laughing.

"Maybe it's about damn time I noticed. When you're better.. You can move in with us, get out of the back of that bar, actually have _room_ to breathe."

"Right now I don't have much room to breath, is there much difference?" Lisa noticed she still hovered over Dean. She huffed and sat back up.

"Smart ass." This caused Dean to laugh, clearly in pain, but he still laughed. It was such a warming and cringe worthy sight. But Lisa loved him nonetheless.

"I think I'd like that. Probably get moved in before the Holiday." Dean wheezed out, gripping her hand a little more.

"Don't let me go." Lisa whispered, tightening her grip more.

"I won't." He moved his other hand up to give a reassuring squeeze to Lisa's arm. "I will not let go of any of you ever again."

That was a promise they both knew would be held for years to come and twice more after. No, Dean Winchester would never let his family go like he had again. 


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is a bonus chapter. I was told to warn you to read at your own risks. Yes, for a chapter that was originally supposed to be fluff, somehow I found a way to make it sad. There are going to be easter eggs (mentions of other works of mine for Supernatural). Most of them I am yet to publish on here or wattpad. So some things mentioned are hinting to future works. so enough of me here, I will have another at the bottom. Please enjoy!

Dean brushed the curtains open slightly. Tilting his head just the slightest he watched as the little white flakes fluttered down to kiss the ground. With a deep breath he opened them a little more.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you to get off that leg?" Lisa scolded, helping him with the curtains. There was a crutch under both Dean's arms. His right forearm was still bandaged too along with several spots on his chest. Then again he only had gotten out of the hospital two days prior.

Dean gave a grin as he looked down. Raising his green eyes back up he looked over his shoulder. "Where's Ben?"

"Still asleep surprisingly." Dean chuckled. Normally that kid was up before dawn today. "Now go sit down." Lisa set her hands over his chest to push him toward the couch. Cheekily Dean leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers. He had a grin plastered on his face through the kiss. "Cute." Lisa breathed, her nose just brushing his. "Now go sit down." She walked away from him. "I can handle everything."

"Kill joy." Dean muttered.

They had moved his things from the room that was at the back of the bar. Slowly he had made his recovery and they stayed with him through that. His bruises were fading. Ben's were already gone. The only hint that the little boy had been in the accident was the two butterfly bandages that were over the cut on his head. That and the memory of it burned into his mind. It wasn't something any of them would ever forget.

Dean huffed, shifting to move toward the couch. He spotted Ben sneaking down the stairs, still in his pajamas.

"Ppsssstt! Captain!" The boy hushed his voice. "Is it snowing?"

Dean ducked his head a little to muffle his response. "Yes it is lieutenant. Yes it is."

"What was that Dean?" Lisa peeked her head over from the kitchen.

"Nothing." She gave him a look and he rose his hands in his defense, as much at the crutches let him that is. "I'm getting there. I'm getting there." He hobbled over and dropped onto the couch, propping up his casted left leg. Satisfied Lisa wiped her hands on a rag before returning to what she had been doing. Making sure it was clear, Ben snuck over and popped his head up next to the arm of the couch. Dean leaned his head down closer to him.

"Permission to get a cookie before breakfast?" Ben hushed.

"Permission granted. If-" Dean put in before Ben could go off. "You get me one too." He gave the boy a wink.

"Roger that. Over and out."

"Over and out." Dean smiled.

Ben weaseled two cookies off the plate on the counter and got back to Dean before his mother could notice. The pre-breakfast sweets were just crumbs at the corners of the boys' mouths when Lisa wandered back into the living room with a glass of water she handed to Dean. She noticed the crumbs and was about to open her mouth when the doorbell ringed.

"Saved by the bell." She gave them both a pointed look before answering.

After the sound of the door opening there were several sounds of "Merry Christmas" by familiar voices. Lisa greeted it back as they all filed in the door. First came in Bobby, followed by Ellen, Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, and Jo.

"Hey. I didn't know you guys were coming." Dean looked over the back of the couch and his arm that lay over it.

"That's because I didn't tell you." Lisa spoke, moving over to kiss the top of his head. "I invited your father too, but seems he's already left town."

"Sounds like him." The Winchester siblings mumbled at the same time.

Sam had her hair braided now, a change from seeing it up in a sloppy ponytail while Dean was still in the hospital. She came up behind her older brother and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh you know you love us!" Dean squirmed under her grip, almost falling off the couch.

"Hey!" They both froze at Bobby's voice. Dean elbowed his younger sister as she straightened up and sat in the chair next to the couch that Gabriel happened to be in. "That's what I thought." Bobby mumbled as he and Ellen made their way to sit down as well. Jo made herself comfortable on a bean bag. Cas made his way over to greet Dean.

"Hey." Dean smiled with a much lighter tone than Bobby had seconds ago.

"How are you doing?" Cas asked, taking Dean's hand in a brotherly shake.

"Better. Being yelled at every five seconds. But I am doing better."

"That's because you won't stay off that leg." Lisa punched his shoulder as she sat next to him. Cas laughed it off as he found a seat of his own. Ben sat on the floor nearest to the tree. Lisa slipped an arm around Dean as she leaned back.

"Why don't you start passing out some of those bud?" Dean suggested. Ben did that very thing. The older Winchester looked around at all the faces in the room. In his mind he traced every detail, making the moment to memory. But there was something else that hadn't left him alone since he woke up several weeks ago.

"Dean?" Lisa spoke as if she had repeated herself, catching his attention as she looked at him. His arm behind her back. "What's wrong?" He could feel everyone's eyes on him now as he felt true joy build up. That everyone around him was real and not in some dream.

"Just thinking." He adjusted his position, sitting up a little more. "You know how they always say when someone's in a coma that they dream?"

"Dean... you don't have to." Lisa told gently. It was still something that was hard for them all to talk about. He had _died_ , they didn't want to think about that again.

"No.. I do." Dean's eyes trailed down the cast that enclosed his left leg. He was gaining more feeling in it. "I had this strange dream while I was out. Yeah I should have been dead.. But I think this kept me holding on. Right with hearing all your voices." He paused, looking at all of them. "Cas, you and Gabriel were angels. All of us but Lisa and Ben were something called hunters. Sammy you were a guy.. And taller than me. Nothing about you was different Bobby. Just you and Ellen aren't married." There were several chuckles around the room. Then Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it more.

"Dean, what is it?" Sammy asked before Lisa could, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"I... I had a daughter.. She.. died.." He looked up at Sam, trying to find a happier note. "Your best friend was Dark something.. Pretty sure she was a demon. Dad.. Ellen and Jo.. Even you Gabriel. You were all gone."

The room was quiet for a little while. "What exactly did we hunt?" Jo asked softly.

"Everything. From demons to vamps and werewolves. I had an entire arsenal in the trunk of baby." He lifted his eyebrows. It all sounded crazy to him. "Bobby you had a daughter, Dakota or something close to that.. Kota? Maybe.." Dean shook his head. "I think I could use a little fresh air. You all can start opening presents without me."

"Dean-" Lisa started as he reached for the crutches and stood. Suddenly a pain ripped through his chest causing him to fall. His head knocked onto the side table his water glass sat on. "Dean!" Lisa yelled. He felt her kneel next to him. But there was more than that.

_There was a bright light. More pain, like the slice of a knife._

_"C'mon Winchester. You really can't hold out this long. Even if you stay in that little dream of yours." That voice. Goddamnit he should know that voice. "Deano. You can't avoid me forever." Something sliced through his skin._

"Dean!" Lisa had a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He brought a hand up to his aching head. "Just slipped. That's all." He laughed it off, defusing the worry and tension. Slowly he got up and sat back down with a little help from Lisa. "Really I'm alright." She set his leg back onto the couch.

"Ben go ahead and open your presents. It's okay." Lisa soothed. Dean readjusted to get comfortable again. But he kept feeling jabbing pain all over his body. He powered through it as they all opened gifts. It was Christmas, he didn't want everyone worrying about him again.

He leaned back, closing his eyes.

_"Dean! Dean!"_

_He knew that voice._

_"Dean c'mon. Wake up buddy. Bobby I found him! Where the hell is Cas when we really need him?"_

_Sam? Was that Sammy's voice? It was so.. Deep._

He opened his eyes. They all glanced at him in this happy moment. Ben ripping the wrapping paper and the tree lights sparkling. Dean blinked. And it was gone.

*******

"Dean... _Dean_!" Sam repeated, holding his older brother's limp body in his arms.

"S-sammy?" He rasped out. There were cuts all over him. At the moment he didn't quite remember or care who had tortured him or for what reason. His big green eyes looked up at his little brother in the darkened area.

"Hey hey. I'm here. I'm right here." There was a gash on his forehead.

"S-Sammy. I had this... weird dream."

"Shhh. Shhh. I know. You can tell me about it later. Right now we need to get you out of here." But it wasn't going to be that easy. Sam tried to help his older brother up, only for Dean to cry out in pain and collapse. His left leg was broken at the knee. He wheezed in pain as he lay on his side, coughing up blood. "Hey, we're gonna make it out of here. Okay?"

"S-sam.. Sammy." Dean breathed as Sam turned him over again. That was when the night air's chill got to him. Sam had dragged him out of wherever it had been that he was held. Dean started to laugh, but it ended up with him coughing up more blood. Red rolled down from the corner of his mouth as he looked up at the sky. Stars dotted the darkness miles above them. "Don.. don't let go." Dean whispered. Her voice echoed the words in his head. Of how she said the same words to him in the dream, or whatever it was. How much he would kill to see her face one last time. Hear that voice.

"I'm not. I'm right here Dean. I won't let you go."

The older Winchester remembered everything. All the pain he had felt over the years. Azrael was coming for him now. Now he'd meet the angel of death face to face.

"N-no." Dean spat up blood. "Don't let... me.. Go." His hand trailed up from his jacket pocket. Shoving two items into Sam's hand. One was a gold ring. The word _fearless_ inscribed in black lettering. The second the keys to the Impala. "Don't let.. me .. Go." He gave a small nod. Dean knew what he was saying, but his little brother probably didn't. He gripped onto the sleeve of Sam's jacket.

_"What is it Dean?" Lisa asked. "What is it that you want? Because you can't keep dragging Ben and I through this."_

_He was quiet for a while. "I just wanted to know you both were safe.."_

_"Is.... Are you not going to come home? Because damn it.. If you aren't then why don't you just stay out there." Her voice dropped with regret the moment the words came out of her mouth._

_"The chances are higher this time. Much higher."_

_"Dean. You talk to me about Eden, about that Alyssa girl, about Koda... What's going on? I can't read your mind."_

_"I just wanted to hear you're voice one last time.. Just in case."_

_"Dean you're scaring me. I can't take this much longer. Neither can Ben. I_ hate _this."_

_"I know Lis. I'm sorry. I've gotta go."_

_"No. Dean I didn't... Dean.. Don't let me go. Not-"_

_But the call was already ended._

His eyes drifted back to the stars. Lips curling into a soft, blood stained smile. Sam looked up too, like the many times they sat on the hood of the Impala and just watched them. Dean took in ragged breaths. His younger brother could almost feel how painful it was for him to breathe in the way he tensed.

Dean looked over at Sam as rushed footsteps hurried into the night.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled. Either Sam didn't hear it or he didn't care at the moment. Dean could see the shine in his eyes. He wasn't going to let him go. Blood filled Dean's mouth as he lifted his head slightly. There was so much he wanted to say knowing his time was out.

_Sammy don't forget what I've thought you._

_Go live a normal life._

_Get a girl, have some kids._

_Don't blame yourself._

_Don't_ _bring me back._

_I'll be okay._

That wasn't even half of them.

"S-sammy.. I-I'm.. Proud.." Was all he got out. His next word came out even softer. "S-sam."

His hold faded from his brother's jacket sleeve. A dark figure looked down at him, one that Sam wouldn't see. _Azrael_. His head sunk down into a pool of his own blood that he had coughed up. He stopped moving altogether.

"D-Dean.. Dean?" Sam asked, eyes looking down. "Dean!" He shook his brother in his arms.

The eldest Winchester's blood smeared over Sam, and was pooled along his limp body. No, this couldn't be happening... Dean's eyes were only halfway closed. The green that was once so vibrant now dull and clouded. "Dean!" Sam screamed.

Bobby stopped running at the sight. He panted as Sam hunched over his dead brother. His shoulders racking with each sob. Dean had been taken to get information on him. And he died keeping all his secrets. Suddenly there were more rushed footsteps approaching. Bobby sniffled, cleared his eyes, and pulled up his gun. Moving away from Sam and Dean. He was confronted with Lisa's figure at the end of the barrel.

"Where is he Bobby? Where's Dean?" She asked, her breath a puff of white in the night air.

"You... You don't want to see him." Bobby got out.

"The hell I don't.. Bobby I need to tell him I'm sorry. For all the things I've said.. I _have_ to see him."

"You shouldn't." His voice was quiet as he looked down at her.

"What does that even mea-" It was then she figured it out. "No. _No_." Lisa pushed past Bobby and ran to them. Sam was slowly setting his brother onto the ground from his arms. "Oh my god." She muffled the sound with her hand as she rushed over. But halfway there she slowed in hesitation. Lisa sank to her knees gently reaching out. Her hand rested on Dean's shoulder as Sam closed his eyes. He looked as if he were sleeping. So she shook him as tears rolled down his face.

_Damn it Dean. Wake up.. Wake up!_

She stopped shaking him and his body didn't move. The bruises on his face, the cuts.. The blood. It made it all too real. Softly Lisa set a hand on his cheek, before holding her own hand. Dean's cut lips were slightly parted, blood staining a line from the corner of his mouth even to his neck. Bobby wandered over and took the sobbing woman's shoulders. He helped her up and led her back to her car. Sam watched them go. Before he was left alone once more. His brother's cold wrist in his hand. With no pulse. It was happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I don't know how much you hate me at the moment, but please bear with me if you've read this far. 
> 
> IF you are confused- 
> 
> Dean was taken in attempts to get info on Sam (the male Sam/ Real!Sam.. had to put that lol). How he was able to last as long as he did, he went into an almost coma like state and created his own world. This made it easier on him this way. The accident from the dream mostly correlates to most of his wounds in the real world. So Sam and Bobby find him as he's dreaming up christmas. Thus Dean wakes up. His wounds so bad he dies in Sam's arms.
> 
> What to watch for-
> 
> I wrote that twist since I thought I was being too soft letting Dean live the first time when he died in the hospital. This chapter was also to find a way to connect this AU story with all my others. But when I added the twist where Dean wakes up I found a way where I can branch it off into an upcoming story called Tell Me Why, the last book of the Eden trilogy. So I say if you want to see where this part of the story goes off to, you should probably brush up with those book. Alright... until the next book/series! Thank you!
> 
> (Jan 14, 2017)   
> Just a little added update to this. The book is actually called "We are Us" and the chapter this continues off of will be chapter 9. Don't Let Me Go  
> If you are interested to see how I somehow find a way to spin this off I recommend reading through the Eden series just in case so you understand what goes on in that chapter or why. Alright, thats the end of my little message.


End file.
